


Two for the price of one

by BJWinchester



Series: Jordan Singer, Bad Ass Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Pain, Shapeshifter, Torture, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Jordan Singer had a good life. The daughter of Bobby singer. Bff To Dean Winchester. And all around bad ass hunter. But when body's turn up dead and she's the number one suspect, it's up to everyone to help prove her innocents and catch the Damn monster that's doing it.





	Two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert. And takes place before Jody knows about hunting, or is on good terms with the Singers

I pulled my (vehicle) into the drive way and sighed, glad to be home finally. This hunt had been a rough one and you could tell just by looking at me. The Bruises and scrapes were still fresh, and the stiches in my side; that I had done myself; were starting to become irritated and sore. I slid out of the car and drug my duffle bag behind me. With every ounce of energy I could muster up, I pushed open the door of my child hood home and dumped my stuff just on the other side of the thresh hole. My Father Bobby Singer came around the corner and looked at me curious. 

"Thought I heard someone coming in. Glad to see you made it back in one piece." He said. 

"Barely." I told him. His eyes rested on me and the look on his face said it all. 

"Are you ok?" he asked gruffly as he crossed to me. 

"Yeah dad, I'll live." I assured him. 

"Jordan ( middle name) Singer, I knew you should have taken someone on the damn hunt with you." He growled. I forced myself not to roll my eyes as foot steps came into the room with us. 

"Damn (Nick Name) You look like shit." My best friend Dean Winchester said stopping next to my father.

"I've been hunting Winchester, what's your excuse?" I teased. Dean smiled . 

"You sure your ok?" Dad asked. 

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. But FYI it wasn't a Wendingo, it was a damn shifter. That's what took me so long." I admit. 

"I'd hug you child, but I'm afraid if I did you might fall apart on me." He said. 

"I look that bad huh?" I asked. They both gave a nod. 

"I tell you what, I'm gonna go take a shower. Once I get all this grime off of me then maybe you two will believe me when I say I'm fine." I say I give a small grunt as I pick up my gear. Dean reaches over and takes it from me. 

"I got this." He says. I smile sweetly at him. 

"Thanks." I say. 

"That's what friends are for." He says. 

"I'll warm you up some stew." Dad says. 

"That'd be great, your the best pops." I say giving him a peck and then turning and heading up stairs. 

Twenty minutes later I feel more like my self and head back down stairs. Before I can fit the first step I can hear my fathers voice. The tone makes me freeze in my tracks. 

BOBBY

I and the boys were in the kitchen when we heard a strong knock on the front door. We hesitated for a moment looking at one another, then I went to see who was in such a hurry to see me. Dean and Sam followed concerned. I opened the door and came face to face with one Sheriff Jody Mills. 

"What can I do for you Sheriff?" I asked trying to remain calm. 

"I need to talk to your daughter, Bobby." She said. I could tell by the sound of her voice that this wasn't a friendly visit she was wanting to have. 

"About what?" I asked

"About the fact that I just got a call from the Feds, Claiming your daughters prints were found all over several murder scenes." She told us. 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. 

"Your daughter is wanted in the questioning of three Homicide victims, over in Minnesota. 33 yr old Kevin Pike, 25 yr old Troy Copple, and 52 year old Melissa Dark. Those names ring a bell to you?" She asked.

"Can't say they do." I tell her.

"There's been a mistake." Dean insisted. 

"Well maybe so, but that's not for me to decide. Look Bobby, I just need to take her in for questioning that's all." Jody said way to calmly. 

"Sorry Sheriff, but that's not going to happen." Bobby said gruffly. 

"And why not?" She asked annoyed. 

"For starters she's not here." He told her.

"That's her car right outside Bobby, don't screw with me." She replied

"Her cars been acting up, so she took my pick up." he tells her matter of fact. 

"Took it where?" Jody asked

"She didn't say, and I didn't ask." I tell her.

"When did she leave?" She asked

"About three hours ago. up until then she's been right here with us." I insist

"Look Bobby, I'm not saying she had anything to do with the deaths. I'm just saying I need to take her in for questioning. Find out if she knew the victims, and why her prints were all over the place." Jody said with a sigh.

"Well Like I told you she's not here." I said standing my ground. 

"You wouldn't mind if I had a look around then would you?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"Do you have a warrant?" I asked

"Do I need one?" She asked with a glare. 

"If you want to come in my house you do." I tell her. Jody Mills sighed again. 

"You know Bobby if I come back here with a warrant; and find her; you and your friends there are going to be charged with aiding a suspect." she tells us. 

"I thought you just wanted to talk to her." Dean said

The sheriff starred at him for a moment, as the room became awkwardly silent. 

"Look I know Jordan's a good kid, That's why It would be best if she came down to the station and talked to me before the Feds get here, don't you?" She asks. 

"Wish i could help you Sheriff." I tell her again. She reached into her top coat pocket and pulled out a buisness card. 

"Have her call me as soon as she gets back. Or better yet just bring her down to talk to me herself." She says. I take the card from her and glance at her number on it. 

"sure thing." I say. She turned to leave but the look on her face told me she knew she wouldn't be hearing from any of us soon. I shut the door behind her, and turned toward the Winchesters. 

"What the hell Bobby?" Dean asked. 

"That's what I'd like to know." We all turned to see my daughter pale and scarred looking at us. 

10 min later.  
YOU

I sat in the kitchen between Sam and my dad trying to wrap my mind around what was going on.

"Your sure you killed it?" Dean asked for the 10th time. He was leaned against the counter legs, and arms crossed and looking pissed. 

"Yes Dean, I know I did. Plus I burned the damn thing for good measure." I insisted. 

"Well there had to have been a second one. They're known for running in pairs sometimes." Dad said I growled. 

"Great, So there's some freaking monster out there, with my face and prints on a killing spree." I ran my fingers through (y/hc) and did my best not to bust into tears. 

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked. 

"First we have to get her the hell out of here, before someone shows up with a damn warrant." Bobby said. I could tell by the look on his face that he was scared shitless. Not that he would ever admit it to me

"How do we do that? You know Mills is sitting at the end of our drive just waiting for me to stick my head out." I tell them. 

"Good thing your not claustrophobic." He tells me.  
Moments later I stood out back with all three of them leaned up against the Impala which had it's trunk open waiting for me. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked nervously. 

"Yeah, No one knows about the secreat road leading here but us. But just to be on the safe side you need to ride luggage style till Dean and Sam are positive they're not being followed." Dad says. I look at Dean who smiles as if he knows what I'm thinking. 

"Don't worry, as soon as were out of town we'll let you out of your sanctuary." He says. 

"You better." I warn him. 

"I'll be along in a day or two, You boys take good care of her you hear me?" He tells them. 

"Sure Bobby you know we will." Sam says. Dad gives me a small peck and hug and Dean helped me into the roomy back end of Baby. 

"You know, I always dreamed of holding you hostage." He teased. 

"Cute Winchester." I say. 

"Love you girlie." Dad says. 

"Love you too dad." I say and shut my eyes as I hear the trunk click shut above me.


End file.
